The present invention relates to a polyolefin composition having improved processing properties. In another aspect, the present invention relates to improved polyolefin film.
Attempts to improve the processing properties of polyolefins in general, and polyethylene in particular is of common knowledge in the plastics industry. Such efforts have employed a variety of additives and methods.
In Blatz, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,547) it is disclosed that the addition of fluorocarbons to hydrocarbon polymers is beneficial. Park, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,027) discloses the addition of zinc stearate to HDPE. Lubricants and Processing Aids in Plastics Technology (7/85) teaches using fluoroelastomers as die lubricants in HDPE, but discourages using the combination of fluoroelastomers plus metal stearates.